


The Song Of Love

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Mass deaths, Plot Twists, So yeah, Violence, Warnings: minor death, angsty a bit, but nothing graphic, does that even count as a warning?, perhaps cliffhangers, siren au, sort of based of off the book by kiera cass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Annabeth is a siren. And she does the one thing she shouldn't do. She falls in love.





	The Song Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I have like more than twenty other fics that need to be updated and what do I do? Start a new one. But of course, the more pressure on me the better. Either way, I hope this fic is worth the pain.

Annabeth headed toward the place where Amphitrite had summoned them. Piper and Thalia were close at her heel, Reyna and Rachel right behind them. Her tail whipped in the water, propelling her forward. She enjoyed the feeling of water, it was the only place she was allowed to be herself. The only place she could express her thoughts freely, the only place there was no hiding. But right now all that filled her was dread.

Because a summon from Amphitrite meant death. Not hers, or any of her friends, but of millions of innocents. And she’d have to kill them. The water quenches the humans, the humans quench the water. Amphitrite doesn’t like to kill innocents and devour their souls, but there were only so many shark in the sea, only so many natural deaths. 

And because there weren’t enough deaths(it physically hurts Annabeth to think that), Annabeth has to kill them herself. Well, not exactly, she had her friends to help, but that only makes her feel worse, even though it wasn’t her fault.

Thalia was the first of them, she had been a lone siren for quite a while after her fellow sirens had finished their years of servitude, and had returned to the living. Reyna and herself had joined fifty years ago, they were in the same boat and had both become sirens together. Rachel had joined a decade later, her luxury yacht had suffered a mechanical strain. Piper had joined five years after that from a surfing accident. They were technically colleagues of the sorts, but they acted more like sisters. Sisters who suffer through the same pains every year.

Annabeth kept swimming, it was only a bit farther when she noticed a ship. She got a bit closer, it was a ship that held criminals and prisoners. They weren’t innocent, but for some reason that didn’t make her feel any better. Thalia quickly appeared right behind her. “A prison ship. At least they won’t spend the rest of their lives in jail.”

Piper and Reyna nodded. Rachel simply said, “The waters shall be red tonight.”

Leave it up to Rachel to make the whole situation foreboding. But then again, Rachel’s prophetic powers had never really left other since she had died, so to speak. It should have passed on to another girl when she had gone, but since she hadn’t truly died some had stayed with her. Annabeth though that just made it more terrifying.

She could tell exactly when her sisters were ready to sing. It was the minute the ships had headed near the rocks, perfectly situated to hear their voices. It was the exact moment every single one of their tails tensed up.

And then they had started to sing. And sing. Their voice went high and fell low. Stopped and then started as if they never had. They sang melodies, whatever was on their mind, different, yet somehow in sinc. They sang until the ship had crashed and millions were drowning. They sang over the screams until they couldn’t be heard. They sang until there was only one person alive. One girl alive.

They stopped. And waited. Annabeth was the first to stop holding her breath. “We have another one.”

Rachel nodded. “She’ll replace the hold of two.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “I’m not even going to bother deciphering that.”

Reyna shrugged. “It’s going to happen anyways.”

“Let’s go get our newest sister?” Thalia, the ever leader, lead the way, her powerful dark purple tail splashing the surface. 

Annabeth wondered what power this girl had. Thalia has the power to summon storms, while Piper was like a siren with a human form, and Rachel’s prophesied a lot, and Reyna could summon a weapon out of anywhere. It didn’t have to be a power that helps you become a better siren that made you chosen, though that was a plus, it just had to be a power.

Every siren, once turned, had their beauty magnified by a small percent, their voice changed into something beautiful when the sang for the ocean(Thalia’s screeching in the shower was proof of this), grew tails when in water, kept some of their power when changed, and lived long enough to serve their allotted time to the sea before living as a human again. Piper had the first two things as powers, so not much changed for her.

And Annabeth, she was born without powers. Which was normal. What wasn’t normal was that the sea had chosen her when she was powerless. But it hasn’t made her life as a siren any worse, and she hasn’t had a need for any powers, so Annabeth was content with her siren life as it way.

She rushed toward the surviving girl, trying to reach her before she actually drowned. That would be bad luck, surviving the song but not the sea. It has happened before, and Annabeth rather not let it happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> And kudo or comment if you liked it! Because as I said, is it worth the pain?


End file.
